Cuando el Tejón se enamora del León
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Ella es la hermana menor de los famosos Magos Newton y Theseus Scamander, nunca conoció a su madre y su padre falleció cuando aun era una bebé así que Newt y Leta la criaron, ella es Hufflepuff como sus hermanos, su Sobrino no es como si lo fuera se comporta como un hermano mas a ella no le molesta en lo mas Mínimo, ella sabe que sus sobre protecciones es porque la aman.
1. 00 Prologo

Capitulo.00: Prologo

El Tejón siempre amo al león, Ella ama su torpeza, su timidez y no le importa su cara redondita o esos dientes que tiene, para ella él es tierno y cuando tenía sus momentos de valentía.

Pero este tejón tiene un problema, su León está a tontado por otro tejón y ella no sabe cómo llamar su atención.

 _"que tiene de especial ella, que yo no tenga"_

Pero llegara una instancia en que ella explotara y le confiese sus sentimientos de una manera que la dejara en ridículo delante de todos sus compañeros Tejones.

 _"eres una tonta, ella se aprovecha de el"_

Pero después de su confesión las cosas cambiaran y ella tomara ventaja, además de que se acerca el torneo de los tres magos.

 _"Snape tiene un alga que puede hacer que respires bajo el agua en su almacén, sé que Harry las necesita asi que te ayudare a conseguirla"_

Ella lo ama, lo ama con locura

 _"Si lo hay...y es experto en Herbologia"_

Que León más distraído que no ve los mensajes del Tejón

 _"Tonto, te deje un mensaje en tu pupitre"_

Que mas hacer para que el la mire con otros.

 _"que debo hacer para que el se fije en mí, tu eres su mejor amiga"_

El Tejón tendrá que recurrir a otros Leones para que la ayuden.

 _"necesito su ayuda"_

 _ **Ella es la hermana menor de los famosos Magos Newton y Theseus Scamander, nunca conoció a su madre y su padre falleció cuando aun era una bebé asi que Newt y Leta la criaron, ella es Hufflepuff como sus hermanos, su Sobrino no es como si lo fuera se comporta como un hermano mas a ella no le molesta en lo mas Mínimo, Sabrina Teodora Scamander sabe que sus sobreprotecciones es porque la aman, Bee esta enamorada de Neville Longbottom, pero como el es tímida para confesar sus sentimientos y lucha siempre para que el la mire más allá de como amiga.**_

 **Nota: en la historia hay unos cambios temporales, partiendo en que Newt no se casó con Tina si no que con Leta y Rolf es su hijo por lo que Lorcan y Lyssander pasarían a ser sus nietos, la protagonista es la Hermana Menor de Newton y Theseus Scamander. no matare a Cedric aún.**


	2. 01 Otro Año en Hogwarts

Cancion del Capitulo: This Is Me de Keala Settle

Nota: los personajes son de J.K a excepcion de Sabrina, Anne Bonnie, Chelsea e Ivory que son de mi propiedad

* * *

Capitulo.01: Otro Año en Hogwarts

Sabrina y Rolf llegaron a la estación en compañía de Leta, cuando entre la multitud Leta distinguió el sombrero de Agusta Longbottom, por lo que le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Sabrina al ver a Neville se puso nerviosa.

-Como si fuera a coquetearte- Dijo Rolf, pero ella lo golpeo

-cállate o quieres que te recuerde que tú te mueres por Luna Lovegood-

\- ¡pero a Ti te gusta Longbottom! -

La Chica miro al frente y los colores se fueron a su cara… ahí estaban Longbottom y su abuela, la sonrisa de Agusta no podía caber más en su cara imaginándose o mejor dicho haciendo planes de una boda a futuro, que no sabía si pasaría.

-Hola Neville- la chica le dio una sonrisa al chico

-Ho…la… Bee- Saludo tímido

-El amor, no es lindo chicos- Rolf tomo ambos por los hombros abrazándolos

Bee miro a su sobrino con ganas de ahorcarlo, pero en el fondo agradeció el pequeño empujoncito, Neville no dejaba de mirar a la chica, ella siempre le pareció hermosa, pero él pensaba que jamás se fijaría en alguien tan torpe como él.

\- ¿Neville, te gustaría que nos vallamos sentados juntos el Tren? - Pregunto la chica y el chico sonrió esperanzado

-Claro que si-

-ya tortolitos, suban al tren-

Los Chicos se subieron al tren y se asomaron a la ventana para despedirse de sus familias mientras el tren salía, cuando ya había salido por completo de la estación, los tres chicos se sentaron cuando al poco tiempo entro Cedric Diggory.

-Diggory que haces aquí creí que te irías con los de ultimo año- dijo Sabrina viendo a su amigo

-Si, pero quería estar con mi mejor amiga y mi cazadora Favorita-

-no es cierto, tu favorita es Applebee- Rio la chica

-Claro que no, eres Ruda en el campo-

-Como toda Hufflepuff-

Los chicos solo reían, Neville solo los miraba molesto y celoso… Él no podía competir contra Diggory, él podía mantener una conversación sin ponerse nervioso, él puede verla a los ojos sin sentir ganas de salir corriendo, no se dio cuenta que la chica lo estaba llamando y tenía una mano sobre la de él, era una lástima que fueran de casas distintas seria lindo pasar mucho tiempo libre con ella.

-Neville…-Bee lo llamo

\- ¿ya llegamos? -pregunto Longbottom a lo que ella negó divertida

-No, pero ya casi llegamos, ve a cambiarte- la chica se sentó ya con su uniforme y Capa puesta

Neville se levanto dando le una mirada a la Scamander menor antes de ir a cambiarse, la chica tomo el libro de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos de su hermano y lo empezó a leer, lo había leído unas cincuenta veces desde que Newt se lo obsequio. Ella estaba tan metida en el libro que no se dio cuenta que Rolf la miraba divertido.

-Bee, Abejita Bee que aun no te das cuenta-

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica apartando la vista del libro

-Que le gustas a Longbottom- Dijo Rolf

-Si claro, sabemos que a Neville le gusta Hannah- Suspiro la chica

-No…, ella se aprovecha de su buena voluntad, la escuche hablar de eso antes de abordar el Tren-

Bee, vio entrar a Neville nuevamente y se levanta para arreglar su Corbata, el cuello de su camisa y la capa, Rolf salió dejando a ambos chicos solos, Neville miro a la chica y con timidez aparto un mechón de su cabello y luego acaricio su mejilla. No había duda existía el amor entre ambos chicos, pero aún tenían que pasar unas cuantas cosas mas para poder estar juntos.

-Ya estas, espero que busques un hechizo para que te quede bien la corbata- Rio la chica

-y si fuera asi nadie la haría mejor que tu- Dijo el chico haciendo que la chica lo mire por unos segundos

-Bueno busquemos la forma de volver en el tiempo donde quedas en Hufflepuff- Rio la chica ignorando el significado de la frase anterior

-porque no tu en Gryffindor, eres valiente-

Ella negó divertida y se sentó guardando el libro, junto a ella se posó Trevor el sapo de su amigo, ella lo tomo dejando en sus piernas a la vez que lo acariciaba, el sapo solo se dejaba acariciar, Neville sabía que ella amaba a ese sapo y el la amaba a ella, Sabrina trataba a Trevor como si fuera su hijo algo que le parecía tierno y hermoso.

-extrañamente el te ama-

-Lo sé, yo lo amo a el- sonrió ella

El tren se detuvo y ambos chicos se miraron y se prepararon para volver a sus vidas en sus respectivas casas, sin saber que les esperaba una ocasión que los terminaría de juntar. La chica Scamander salió en busca de su sobrino- Hermano para ir juntos, pero al parecer él ya se había ido y solo quedan, Luna y Neville, bueno Ginevra Weasly que al parecer su novio se había ido con sus amigos. La Scamander vio como ambos Gryffindor se saludaron con euforia, envidaba la relación de ambos, pero ella entendía que su relación con Neville iba más allá que una amistad, quizás era una hermandad…no… era algo mas que ver se como hermanos, era un sentimiento especial, Si Rolf tenia Razón a ella le gustaba Longbottom pero había un y mil maneras de interpretar "el me gusta", como un "me gusta su cabello" o Como "me gusta su pasión por la Herbologia".

-Hola Sabrina, ¿Qué tal Tu verano? -Pregunto Luna

-Bien, Ya sabes Newt insistió a que fuéramos a Nepal en busca de una nueva criatura fantástica-

-Los Scamander siempre tienen unas Grandes Vacaciones- Dijo Ginny

-La verdad es que se torna aburrido, Rolf trato de persuadirlo de que se tomara unas vacaciones Reales, pero no funciono-

Cuando llegaron al Castillo cada chico se fue a su respectiva Mesa, pero sin antes que el tímido León y la Extrovertida Tejón se dieran una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa que en un futuro seria mas que una simple sonrisa. El profesor Dumbledore dio su discurso tradicional y anuncio que este año Hogwarts había sido elegida como sede del torneo de los tres magos, aclarando que ningún menor de edad podía participar en el Torneo, para luego dar la bienvenida a las escuelas que participarían y mostrar el Cáliz de Fuego, Todos miraban maravillados aquel objeto, hasta que entraron los alumnos de Beauxbatons que con su belleza cautivaban a gran parte del publico masculino, mientras que las chicas las miraban con envidia sana, luego entro una chica rubia seguida de su directora Madame Maxime, Luego entraron los fornidos y masculinos muchachos de Durmtransg que eran seguidos por su director y el ayudante de este, luego entro su estrella Viktor Krum sacando suspiros de parte de las chicas y eso incluía a nuestra tejón que no podía quedar indiferente a la masculinidad de Krum.

-Es muy Guapo- Dijo una de sus amigas

-mira esos músculos- Dijo otra de sus amigas

-No me molestaría acabar con él en un armario-

\- ¡Ivory! -La regaño Bee sonrojada

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras que los participantes se desplegaron en distintas mesas entablando conversación con los miembros de la respectiva casa, cuando fue el momento de retirarse, un chico de Beauxbatons se acero a Sabrina y sus amigas pero fue espantado por Diggory y Rolf sin empezar una charla con las chicas, haciendo que las tres rieran.


	3. 02 Los tres no, los cuatro campeones

Cancion del Capitulo: You Never Know de Anthem Academy Ft. Julie Hardy

Nota: los personajes son de J.K a exepcion de Sabrina, Anne Bonnie y Chelsea

* * *

Capitulo.02: Los tres…no, Los Cuatro Campeones

Estaban Reunidos para ver quien era el valiente que pondría su nombre en el Cáliz, Bee entro a la sala y se sentó junto a Potter y Weasly, a lo que el pelirrojo la miro Extrañado ella solo le dio una mira fugaz y le prestó atención al primer campeón en poner su nombre era el chico de Beauxbatons que Rolf asusto el otro día, el chico le dio una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió solo por educación. El siguiente en poner su nombre animado por sus amigos era Cedric, quien la miro y ella lo miro desaprobatoria mente, participar era un suicidio. Neville por su parte solo resoplo molesto, odiaba que Diggory le quitara la atención de la Scamander, pero como si el destino lo escuchara la chica se levantó, pero tropezó y quien sabe de donde saco la agilidad y la atrapo tomándola de la cintura y asi evitando que la chica cayera.

-Cuidado, pudiste lastimarte-

-Gracias…- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando extrañado al chico

La chica corría por los pasillos del castillo en busca de un escondite, pero fue detenida por Parkinson y su sequito.

-Vaya, Vaya, pero si es nuestra tejóncita enamorada- Rio Pansy

-Yo… no les hecho nada, déjeme pasar-

-No, eres una vergüenza para las Sangres puras Scamander- Ladro una de las Slytherin

-Cuidado… no vaya a ser que Longbottom le allá pegado su estupidez-

-Neville no es estúpido, es mas inteligente que todas ustedes juntas- la Scamander defendió a su amigo

-Miren como lo Defiende, veamos si después de esta paliza te dan ganas de revelarte ante nosotras-

Pansy jalo a Bee del Cabello y la arrastro a una parte alejada del publico para comenzar a golpear a la chica rompiendo le el labio, la chica solo trata de levantarse, pero Parkinson le pateo el estomago haciéndola caer nuevamente, las serpientes no tuvieron compasión de ella, la golpearon y patearon hasta dejarla casi inconsciente, cuando ya vieron que había tenido suficiente se fueron dejándola ahí, creyendo que nadie daría con ella. Una chica de Ravenclaw escucho sus gemidos y fue hasta el lugar dando con ella por lo que salió corriendo pidiendo ayuda para su suerte venían el trio de oro y sus amigos entre ellos Longbottom y del otro lado venia Diggory, a lo que ambos fueron a socorrer a la chica.

\- ¡Bee! -Neville tomo a la chica apartando unos mechones de su cara viendo el horror que le hicieron

-Nevs…-Susurro ella aferrándose a él, pero se apartó rápidamente soltando un quejido

\- Hay que llevarte a Enfermería, Neville Cárgala- Ordeno más que pidió Hermione

Neville iba a levantar a la chica, pero Diggory literalmente se la arrebato de los brazos, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Un sentimiento de rabia y unas ganas de gritarle que ella era de el y que se alejara de ella, que no tenia ni la menor intención de compartirla, pero luego se encontró siguiendo al prefecto de Hufflepuff a la vez que pensaba de donde había sacado esos sentimientos de celos tan grandes, Longbottom camino a paso rápido junto a Diggory, no se podía dar el lujo de ponerse a discutir con el prefecto de Hufflepuff frente a Bee, pero el quería reclamar a la chica Scamander como suya, quería protegerla de los abusos de las serpientes, pero era tan cobarde como para reclamarla y hacerle frente a Cedric.

\- ¡Me pidieron a mi llevarla! -Dijo Longbottom molesto

Todos miraron sorprendidos al chico, pero Diggory lo miro molesto, si creía que sacando un poco de valentía y armar una escena de celos estúpidos, que tonto en pensar que ella se fijaría en él, Sabrina Scamander necesitaba de alguien que cuide de ella que la proteja y no de alguien del que deba estar cuidando. Que equivocado estaba Diggory, porque la Scamander podía cuidar se sola.

Una batalla campal de discusiones se desato entre Diggory y Rolf sobre sus actitudes hacia Sabrina haciendo enojar más a Longbottom, Neville estaba más que caliente de la rabia, pero Diggory no iba a ceder ante hacerse a un lado, pero Longbottom tampoco se iba a hacer a un lado. Pero este seria el principio de los actos de valentía que verían del Gryffindor.

-SILENCIO- Grito Chelsea mejor amiga de Bee haciendo que ambos muchachos la miraran

-Lárguense todos, Excepto tu Longbottom- dijo Anne la otra amiga de Bee

-pero…-Diggory iba a reclamar

-Son los deseos de Bee, quiere que Longbottom este con ella en cada momento- Dijo Chelsea

La pelirroja daba miedo algunas veces, como es que acabo en Hufflepuff y no en Slytherin, pero que es de esperarse de alguien con padres Aurores que sobreprotegían a sus hijas, Chelsea desarrollo una personalidad distante, mientras que Anne Bonnie era como Bee, su madre murió a manos de **"** _ **quien no debe ser nombrado"**_ y hace empatía con Sabrina y Harry.

Cuando Bee pudo salir dos días después de la enfermería, fue justo el día en que diría a los tres campeones que participarían en la copa de los tres magos, ella llego al salón y se sentó junto a Neville y de manera tímida tomo la mano de la chica, con el temor que lo rechazara, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, ella entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias por quedarte- dijo ella

-Dude en un principio- dijo apenado el sintiendo como su mano empieza a sudar

-que lindo enfrentar a Cedric-

Neville miro a la chica, hasta que el despertar del cáliz interrumpió su burbuja romántica, para ver el primer nombre en salir de aquel cáliz y el primero fue Viktor Krum, Bee no se sorprendió algo le decía que saldría Krum, el siguiente fue la chica Delacour, Neville miraba a la chica embobado por lo que Bee le dio un codazo celosa, a lo que el chico la miro diciendo _"es linda"_ , la Scamander se cruzo de brazos molesta, Neville la miro por varios segundos. El Cáliz anuncio a Cedric como el tercer campeón, estaban los tres chicos reunidos cuando el Cáliz anuncia un cuarto campeón.

-Harry…- Dijo Dumbledore

-Como, lo hizo-

-No tiene 17 años-

\- ¡Harry Potter! -Grito el profesor

Todos reclamaban, susurraban un sinfín de cosas en contra de Harry. Hermione le dijo a Harry que fuera con Dumbledore. El chico camino atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y sobre todo la de Ron Weasley que emanaba unos celos que podían hasta matar a cualquiera que lo mirara.

La primera prueba fue enfrentarse a dragones, los cuatro campeones lo lograron, pasaron la prueba, excepto por Harry que como siempre todo le sale difícil, su dragón se soltó de su amarre con cadenas saliendo a perseguir a Potter por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Todos los Gryffindor estaban reunidos para una lecciones de baile, no faltaban los chiste de parte de los gemelos Fred y George por el comentario de la profesora McGonagal _"La Casa de Godric Gryffindor se ha destacado por su excelencia en el Vals, no permitiré que se vea manchada por un montón de brutos barbajanes "_ , cuando llego el momento de los chicos bailaran las chicas fueron las primeras pararse, de los chicos ninguno tomo la iniciativa a excepción de Longbottom que se levantó con determinación invitando a una chica a bailar.


	4. 03 Baile de Navidad

Canción del Capitulo: No tiene

Nota: los personajes son de J.K a excepción de Sabrina, Anne Bonnie y Chelsea

* * *

Capitulo.03: Baile de Navidad

Neville, practicaba que practicaba Giny le pregunto con quién iría al baile a lo que el chico le respondió _"quería invitar a Sabrina"_ , Giny solo rio y le dijo que se apresurara o alguien más la iba a invitar, por lo que el se apresuro en ir hablar con la chica, paso por el invernadero de la profesora Sprout por una flor para darle a Sabrina, no podía llegar con las manos vacías a pedirle ser su cita para el baile, cuando llego dos chicos de Drurmstrang hablaban con las tres chicas, cuando lo vieron hicieron una reverencia y besaron las manos de Anne Bonnie y Chelsea. Bee Se acerco a Neville quien estaba nervioso y a punto de salir corriendo.

-Hola Neville-

-Hola, Bee…Yo quería hacerte…una pregunta…y…entenderé si no quieres o ya tienes una cita-

-Como te diré que si o que no si no me dices- Rio la chica

-Quieres…ir al baile de navidad conmigo- él le extendió la flor nervioso

-Si, Claro que me gustaría ir contigo al baile- Ella tomo la flor con una sonrisa

Neville se estremeció un poco al sentir el tacto de la chica, como si una corriente electrica lo recorriera, en verdad le gustaba la chica, abrazo a la chica emocionado y ella le correspondió el abrazo, se habían abrazado antes, pero esta vez era distinto, ninguno quería romper el abrazo, pero la campana había sonado y debían ir a sus clases, pero no es que no se vieran en todo el día hasta el almuerzo, ellos coincidían en adivinación, Criaturas mágicas, Pociones y Herbologia.

-Bee, entonces Longbottom si tomo la iniciativa- dijo Chelsea

-Pues…si-Sonrio Bee

-Vez, yo te dije, de seguro que serán la pareja sensación-la emoción en Anne Bonnie era mucho mas que la de la Scamander

-Claro, pero solo es una cita, yo no le gusto a Neville el me ve solo como una amiga-Suspiro Bee

Sus amigas quisieron gritarle y decirle que si… que el chico sentía lo mismo que ella, pero era tan tímido e inseguro de sí mismo que el poco valor que junto de la sala común de Gryffindor hasta el jardín se fue en la propuesta y en el abrazo, solo tenía que tener paciencia, que cuando el chico. Al día siguiente Sabrina escucho a Neville hablar con Harry sobre las Branqui-Algas, ella sabía que Snape tenia en su alacena de ingredientes para pociones y pociones, espero a Neville escondida en uno de los pilares del castillo, cuando lo vio tiro de el quedando demasiado cerca del chico.

-no pude evitar oír que Harry necesita Branqui-Algas, el Profesor Snape, tiene en su despensa-la cercanía de la chica lo ponía muy nervioso y despertaba cosas que esperaba que no fuera tan notorio

-c…como…las sacare…s…sin q…que se dé cuenta- la chica se alejo un poco con una sonrisa

-Yo me encargo, nos vemos en la entrada del castillo una hora antes de la prueba-

Agusta Longbottom Leia con atención la carta que le había mandado Neville, su nieto había invitado a una chica al baile de navidad, pero no era cualquier chica si no que había invitado a Sabrina Scamander, ella siempre supo que si Alice y Frank estuvieran sanos de seguro esos serian amigos desde muy pequeños, pero las cosas nunca son como se las imagina, ahora debía a comprar un traje de gala para su nieto.

Leta miro el vestido otra vez con una sonrisa, sabia que Bee se vería hermosa en ese vestido, además sabia que era del gusto de su cuñada, le dio un ultimo retoque al viejo traje de gala de Newt antes de meterlo en la caja al igual que el vestido y mandárselo a los chicos.

Rolf miraba el traje una y otra vez, hasta el vestido de Sabrina era mas lindo incluyendo los zapatos, Bee miraba el traje con nostalgia, había crecido viendo una foto de Newt con ese traje y se veía muy gallardo a pesar de su timidez.

-Rolf tu traje esta mucho mejor que el de Ron Weasly- le animo la castaña

-Bee como es que tu tienes una cita ya y yo aun no eh logrado invitar a una sola chica- Reclamo Rolf

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Neville, iré con el-Sonrio la muchacha

-vaya, pues bien, hecho-Sonrio el chico

-Me invito el Genio-

Rolf Callo y paso saliva ante la mirada furiosa de La Scamander mayor, Sabrina estaba cansada que la molesten. Ella fue a la cocina para ver si esos amables elfos podrían darle un trozó de ese delicioso pastel que ellos preparan.

-Buenas tardes señorita, que se le ofrece- Hablo uno de los elfos

-Me preguntaba si me podían dar un trozo de ese pastel tan delicioso que hacen-

-Claro que si- El elfo se dirigió a cortar un trozo de pastel para la chica

-Que sean dos, yo también quiero no es mucha molestia- dijo Cedric entrando en la cocina a la vez que se sentaba frente a la chica

\- ¿Cómo vas con el acertijo del huevo? -pregunto la chica

-Bien, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? -El chico la miro curioso

-Neville… Me invito-se apresuro en decir la chica

Cedric Rio, él sabía que la chica estaba loca por Longbottom y el por ella, esa pose de querer conquistar a la Scamander solo era para sacar el valor del chico y que se animara a darle una respuesta a las millones de señas que ella le mandaba. Sabrina para Cedric era una amiga, su mejor amiga como Anne y Chelsea, eran el cuarteto de Hufflepuff, eran solo amigos.

\- ¿y tú ya tienes cita para el baile? -la chica le dio una probada a su pastel

-Si invite a Cho, sabes que me gusta de hace algún tiempo-

-Si lo sé, espero que con eso dejes de molestar a Neville-ella lo miro seria

-Si algo mas que un simple baile pasa, te prometo que lo dejare de molestar-

-Cedric, no necito ayuda para conquistar a un chico-

Cedric volvió a reír, no entendía el miedo irracional que le tenia Rolf a una Bee enojada si perro que ladra no muerde, aun que sentía que Bee no era de Hufflepuff si no que debió a ver quedado en Gryffindor o Slytherin, pero vayan a ser porque quedo en los tejones y no en los Leones o las Serpientes. Llego el día de la prueba y Bee estaba esperando a Neville para darle las Branqui-algas, cuando el chico se digno a aparecer se disculpó por la tardanza, ella no dijo nada y le dio las Branqui-algas para alejarse de el sin decir nada, hasta que escucho a la chillona voz de Hannah, ahora entendía el comportamiento de la chica, trato de zafarse de la chica pero cuando logro era demasiado tarde la Scamander se había ido con Smith, cuando vio a Harry se acercó a él entregándole la planta, a lo que el moreno le pregunto si le ayudaría a respirar bajo el agua por una hora a lo que Longbottom le respondió con un tal vez, explicándole que podría variar en agua dulce o en agua salda. La segunda prueba paso con la retirada de Fleur y con el casi susto de Neville cuando empujaron a Harry al agua y este no daba señales de vida, pero dentro de todo transcurrió bien, ahora solo quedaba la parte del baile y Rolf termino invitando a la Weasly menor. Bee estaba escondida y cuando asomo la cabeza vio a Neville hablando con Parvati.

-que hermosa-Patil miro a Bee bajar por las escaleras y todos los presentes se fijaron en ella

-Bee…-Dijo el chico Longbottom casi sin aire para acercarse y tomar su mano

-Hola…-Dijo la chica tomando la mano del muchacho

-Señor Longbottom pase al gran salón con la señorita Scamander-

Neville le ofreció el brazo a Bee y caminaron al gran salón, donde esperaron a que entraran los campeones con sus parejas, una vez hecho el primer baile, las parejas salieron a la pista del baile para disfrutar de la noche.

-Sabrina, llevo toda la semana practicando lo que estoy por decirte- Neville estaba hablando calmado, sin nerviosismo

\- ¿Qué cosa Neville? -En los ojos de la chica había in brillo especial

-Bee, hace mucho tiempo que me gustas…pero por mi torpeza no había podido decírtelo- los labios de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa

-Neville, llevo algún tiempo dándote señales de mis sentimientos, pero pensaba que no sentías nada, que te gustaba Hannah-

 _-Hannah solo es una amiga, tu eres quien realmente está en mi cabeza-_ dijo el chico juntando su frente con la de ella

Ambos se movían al compás de la música lenta, ya no quedaba nadie mas que ellos, el chico le tomo la cara con delicadeza para juntar sus labios con los de la chica en un tímido y torpe pero tierno beso, Neville bajo sus manos de la cara de Sabrina a su cintura, la música ya era lejana para ambos chicos, solo quedaba el momento, _el tejón por fin tenía la atención de su amado león, el león por fin pudo probar el néctar que le daba los labios de su amada._ Cuando por fin se separaron volvieron a juntar sus frentes y una risa nerviosa escapo de los labios de ambos.

-ya es muy tarde, te acompañare hasta la entrada de tu sala común-Neville entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella

-No tienes que hacer lo- pero el chico insistió

Por lo que ambos caminaron de la mano ante la soledad del castillo, donde nadie más los veía, ese momento era solo de ellos. _Que león mas tonto que no ve a su tejón enamorado_. Ahora solo quedaba hacer lo oficial, pero se acercaba fin de año, pero claramente el verano no los alejaría, seria incluso más íntimo, seria más de ellos dos y mas oportunidades para fortalecer la confianza, ella no presionaría a Neville a que la hiciera su novia, ella tomaría cada pequeño detalle que el chico le diera y lo guardaría con amor en su corazón y cuando llegara el momento ella aceptaría.


	5. 04 El Principio De una Guerra

Capitulo.04: el principio de una guerra

Bee tomo el pequeño espejo entre sus manos otra vez para que le mostrando lo que vio anoche, tenía que evitar que Cedric participara en esta ultima prueba o de lo contrario lo llevaría a la muerte, salió de su habitación a la sala común de los tejones para cortarle el paso a su prefecto y amigo cuando lo vio se planto frente a la entrada.

-Cedric debes renunciar a la prueba-Dijo ella en un tono preocupado

-Bee, no puedo renunciar, no llegue tan lejos como para renunciar-Cedric se abrió paso

-pero vas a morir y tu padre quedara destrozado-Chillo la chica

-Bee, como sabes eso-

La chica le mostro su espejo el que recibió en segundo año, este le mostraba posibles futuros, pero hace una semana que este le mostraba el mismo futuro, donde Cedric Diggory moría a manos de _quien no debe ser nombrado_ , Cedric la abrazo y la calmo diciéndole que no le pasaría nada que tendría cuidado que confiara en él, como confiaba en Potter y salió de la sala común dejando sola a la chica, Zach salió de la habitación y se acerco a la chica Scamander quien solo hacia ahí parada en medio de la sala.

-Scamander estas bien-el chico paso su mano por delante de la mirada de la chica

-Si, lo siento hoy desperté distraída- se excusó la chica

-no será que Longbottom te tiene distraída, no me digas que no porque los vi esa noche cuando te dejo en la entrada-Rio Smith

\- ¿es una burla Smith? -La chica lo miro levemente ofendida el chico negó

-Mira hay códigos en un hombre cuando le gustas mucho y solo quiere un revolcón- Explicaba el rubio

-Sigue…-Dijo seria ella

-El te acompaño, te como con timidez la cintura manteniendo cierta distancia a su pelvis y ese beso… tienes tan loco a Longbottom que no quiere que pienses que es un imbécil por despertar a su mandrágora- el chico rio ante la cara de la chica

Como sabia todo eso el chico, ¿acaso Smith ya había tenido sus encuentros con chicas?, tal vez Smith Tenia una novia escondida, si la tenia no era de su incumbencia ahora debía ir al gran comedor ya que moría de hambre, camino por los pasillos cuando choco con alguien espero el impacto del frio suelo pero se dio cuenta que nunca llegaría porque alguien la tenia de la cintura, alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Nott, ella lo miro extrañada pero sabia que él era el único Slytherin en no armar un escándalo cuando se topaban con algún estudiante que le desagradaba.

-Espero que no haberte hecho daño, Sabrina ¿No? -Dijo el soltando a la chica

-Si y no lo haz hecho Nott, concordamos en varias asignaturas juntos ¿no?, te he visto en pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y en otras materias-

-Si y tú eres la novia con Longbottom- Dijo a la vez que apuntaba al Chico que venía en su dirección

-Neville- Dijo la chica acercándose a el quien, la abrazo de manera protectora

-te estaba buscando, fui a buscarte a Hufflepuff, pero tus amigas me dijeron que te habías ido a desayunar, pero ahora que te encontré podemos desayunar juntos- dijo el chico muy seguro

-Si, pero Neville estas celoso, porque cuando lo estas sacas esa valentía que tienes-dijo ella tomando le la mano despidiéndose de Nott

Nott la vio ir se con Longbottom de la mano, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella y le había parecido una chica muy agradable y además era muy linda, se preguntaba si Longbottom dentro de todo ese enamoramiento había notado el color de ojos de la chica, lo mas probable es que si y sobre todo esa galaxia de pecas que descansaba en su cara a Nott le parecía muy atractiva, pero era de Longbottom aunque ella no dijo nada de que eran novios, se dispuso a caminar al gran comedor cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-donde te habías metido Theo, no te vi esta mañana-

-fui temprano a la biblioteca, quería terminar un trabajo que le debía a Flitwick-Miro al rubio

-Esta bien, vamos al gran comedor muero de hambre-

Theo camino al gran comedor con Draco y lo primero que vio fue a la chica Scamander en la mesa de los Leones junto a Longbottom quien le hablaba de algo que tal vez para el era lo mas interesante del mundo mientras ella escuchaba atenta, parece entretenida en la conversación, como si ella supiera en lo que el estaba pensando se giró para ver lo, el desvió la mirada y se fue a sentar con sus compañeros de casa.

\- ¿Esa Serpiente te estaba mirando feo? -Pregunto Hermione

-Porque todos los Slytherin deben ser como Malfoy-Dijo Sabrina

-Sera mejor que se apresuren, tenemos clases con ojo loco y a el no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-

-Es cierto, dijo que hoy nos enseñaría algo importante-

Loa chicos se dirigieron a la clase de Moody, cuando el profesor entro comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, los maleficios imperdonables.

-Alguien puede decirme cuantos son y porque son imperdonables- a Lo que Hermione levanto la mano

-Tres, señor y son imperdonables porque si un mago los usara-

Fue interrumpida

-se ganaría un boleto directo a Azkaban, ¡Correcto!, el ministerio piensa que son muy jóvenes para aprender sus efectos, ¡yo opino lo contrario!, ¡Deben estar preparados!, bien quien me dirá los tres imperdonables-Dijo Moody mirando a todos a lo que Bee levanto mano tímidamente

-Miren, La Tejona se sabe un imperdonable, cuidado que no podrías llegar a casarte con Longbottom-Se Rio Pansy

-Cállate Parkinson, no la molestes que todos sabemos que Sabrina tiene mas cerebro que tu-Dijo Hermione Defendiendo a la Chica

-bien, Scamander-Moody se acerco a la chica mirándola fijamente

-Im Imperio señor- ella agacho la mirada rápidamente

Moody la felicito y tomo una araña y conjuro _"Engorgio"_ y la lanzo contra la cabeza de Crabbe explicando para que servía la maldición Imperio, luego pregunto otra y esta vez fue Neville quien levanto y dijo _"Cruciatus"_ , Dejo a la araña en frente de Neville usando Cruciatus frente de el haciendo no solo sufrir a la araña sino que también a Neville, Bee quería detener al profesor pero de alguna manera su voz no quería salir, hasta que Hermione grito con lagrimas que se detuviera, el profesor se detuvo, pero explico la ultima y mas terrible de las imperdonables... _Avada Kadavra"_ , era la mas terrible porque le causaba la muerte indolora al enemigo, como si le arrebatara el alma de manera mágica a un mago o bruja. Cuando acabo la clase Bee salió corriendo, la verdad es que no esperaba que nadie la siguiera, pero cierto Slytherin la Siguió hasta el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Bee apaciguo sus sollozos un instante al sentir como alguien entraba en el baño, si bien nadie entraba pero había ocasiones en que había chicos que entraban solo a molestar al fantasma de la chica, escucho que los pasos se detenían para luego escuchar la Voz de Nott, no quería que nadie la consolara, no quería que la vieran asi, no quería que supieran como fue que quedó huérfana, no quería que nadie supiera que sus padres fueron torturados y manipulados hasta la muerte, ella amaba a sus padres a pesar de que no los conocía porque sus padres pero sentía que no la tratarían igual se enteraban que sus padres ayudaron a Voldemort a pesar de que estaban bajo una maldición y para ser más exactos la maldición Imperio, se le era imposible no sentir vergüenza, que pensarían sus amigos.

-Scamander, se que ya te disté cuenta, pero al menos si no quieres hablar conmigo, habla con tus amigas- dijo el Slytherin

-Oye escarbatita, sal si, recuerda que hoy es el día de nuestro ritual-Dijo Anne con ternura

-Si, íbamos a Bailar desnudas a la luz de una fogata- Dijo divertida Chelsea

\- ¿Desnudas? -Inquirió el Slytherin

-Si, pero para ti no, solo para Tejones y algunas Águilas y Leones- Rio la Chelsea

-No es cierto, usaremos una falda y un Bra adornado de flores de verano-Rio la Scamander

La chica salió del cubículo y miro a sus amigas limpiando sus lagrimas con su maquillaje corrido, hace unas semanas le habían pedido permiso a la profesora Sproud poder salir a media noche para hacer un ritual inocente, un Oda al verano ella como profesora estuvo mas que encantada con la idea…toda esa idea salió durante la clase de Historia de la Magia.

 _Tres Semanas atrás_

 _-Se decía que las brujas hacían rituales satánicos, hablaban con demonios, que secuestraban niños para hacer se mas joven pero la que más se decía era que seducían a los hombres con un baile erótico a la luz y calor de una fogata o a la orilla de la playa-Explico la profesora y Bee alzo la mano_

 _-Entonces, puedo bailarle desnuda al chico que me gusta para enamorarlo-Rio la Scamander haciendo reír a sus compañeros_

 _-por Merlín Señorita Scamander- Exclamo la profesora horrorizada_

 _-Digo, si mis amigas y yo podemos hacer un baile, pero para brindarle tributo al verano o la primavera… ¿se podría? -se explicó la chica_

 _-Si usaran ropa si, pueden-Dijo la Profesora_

 _-Créame profesora, haremos vestimenta digna del verano-Dijo Anne Bonnie_

 _Ese mismo día en el Gran Comedor_

 _-Bien, como haremos la vestimenta sin parecer que estamos desnudas-Rio Bee recordando a la maestra_

 _-pues podemos usar faldas y hacer un top que simule-Dijo Chelsea_

 _-Oh más fácil vestirnos de Gitanas, incluyamos a más chicas-Dijo Anne Bonnie_

 _-Que Gran Idea Anne-Dijeron Bee y Chelsea_

Ahí estaban junto a otras dos chicas de su casa y dos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw vestidas como gitanas, para su Ritual, la verdad es que cuando le contaron lo que harían a la maestra ella dijo que si lo hacían bien les daría un Supera las Exceptivas por su presentación.


	6. 05 El regreso del señor Tenebroso

Capitulo.05: El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso

Como el Ritual de las chicas fue en pleno Torneo de los Tres magos, invitaron también los colegios Participantes, dejando unos magos búlgaros mas enamorados de las estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero nuestra Scamander tenia sus ojos puesto en cierto Gryffindor, todas las chicas invitaron a los estudiantes a unirse a ellas, mientras todos bailaban Neville se hacia camino para llegar con su chica que al parecer también lo estaba buscando. Pero no todo puede ser perfecto porque una guerra se avecina, el regreso de _quien no debe ser nombrado_ esta cerca de volver y con el una era una oscura si no se hace algo a tiempo y además estaba la parte final del torneo de los cuatro magos. Los chicos comenzaron a retirar se ante la atenta mirada de los profesores, como en el baile de Navidad solo quedaban Bee y Neville.

-Bee…todos sabemos que el torneo esta por acabar- El chico tomo aire

-Lo sé, te soy sincera siento que estoy viviendo un sueño, no me quiero ir de vacaciones y volver y que todo lo que estoy viviendo contigo desaparezca-Ella agacho la mirada

-No tiene que ser asi, Bee tu me gustas, te quiero de verdad y podemos ver nos de todos modos, podremos visitarnos por red Flu, no dejemos que solo sea un romance por el torneo- El chico parecía decidido en sus palabras

-Neville, yo también te quiero- Le acaricio la mejilla

-Sabrina…Scamander…Tu…Tu quieres…ser mi novia- ahora los nervios se habían apoderado de el

-Neville… sabes que mi respuesta es sí, quiero ser tu novia- la chica le dio un tierno beso

-Longbottom, Señorita Scamander vuelvan a sus respectivas casas o les descontare puntos a sus casas-Dijo el profesor Snape

Ambos Chicos volvieron al castillo tomados de la mano, cuando llego el momento de despedirse el Gryffindor beso el dorso de la mano de la ahora su novia, Bee sonrojo, estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de Neville Longbottom, los recientes comportamientos estaban claros que ella los afloraba y planeaba seguir sacando ese lado de su novio. Esa noche Bee no pudo conciliar el sueño no por la emoción si no por la preocupación de mañana, había visto otra ves su espejo y vio exactamente lo mismo que la mañana anterior, su amigo no quiso escucharla y no podía ir con Harry Potter ya que no sabia de que manera el chico se veía involucrado, pero tenía que hablar con el y pedirle que pase lo que pase en esa prueba no deje que Cedric muera.

-Sabrina, que haces despierta a esta hora- Hablo Hannah Abbott

-No podía dormir, asi que me levante mas temprano de lo usual- Respondió en un tono pesado pero amable

-Menuda cara, me queda claro que no fue una buena noche-Dijo La rubia, Bee la miro un instante quizás si le contaba a Hannah lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no eran amigas, pero era alguien que quizás no la trataría de loca como sus amigas

-Estoy preocupada… eh tenido un sueño hace varios días- Dijo la chica

-Bueno… no se porque me lo cuentas ya que no somos amigas, pero háblame de ese sueño involucra a tu familia, tiene que ver con _quien no debe ser nombrado_ -

-Abbot, nuestro prefecto corre peligro en esta prueba y no sé "El" esté involucrado-

La rubia la miro, no claro que no eran las mejores amigas, pero Hannah empatizaba con Sabrina cuando se trataba del _Señor tenebroso_ , su familia se veía involucrada, ya que ella había perdido familiares por culpa de _quien no debe ser nombrado._ Los alumnos que comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, viendo como amabas hablaba sin intentar matar se.

-Asi que…Neville Te eligió a ti- Bee suspiro, sabia que Hannah le sacaría en cara lo de Neville

-Hannah… no quiero-Pero la chica la interrumpió

-Tu y yo solíamos llevarnos bien, eres una gran chica y si el te eligió por eso, porque tu lo viste cuando nadie lo hacia y no puedo competir contra un amor que ya venía formando se de años- Dicho eso la chica se retiró dejando a una extrañada Bee

Bee fue con sus amigas hasta la entrada del castillo donde Neville se encontraba junto a varios chicos de Gryffindor, Anne y Chelsea se acercaron a Neville con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas, se ponía pálida, Bee temía que sus amigas metieran la pata o le dijeran algo que lo asustara.

-Hola Dulzura…Asi que pusiste tus ojos de Gryffindor en nuestra bebita- Dijo Chelsea pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico

\- ¿Bebita? -Pregunto Neville

-Si, En Sabrina, sabes que Anne y yo la cuidamos como perros guardianes- Dijo Chelsea mirando a Anne Bonnie

-Si tu le rompes el corazón o algo parecido, tu abuela puede ir considerando el Legado Longbottom Extinto- Dijo Anne Bonnie con una sonrisa macabra

Cuando llegaron a las Gradas que rodeaban las entradas principales del laberinto, Bee a pesar de sus intentos de hacer que Cedric no participara no lo logro, por lo que hablo con Harry en la mañana en el desayuno.

 _En la mañana_

 _-¡Harry, necesito tu ayuda!-la chica se acero corriendo a Potter_

 _-Sabrina, que paso-_

 _-Debes hablar con Cedric, convencerlo de que no participe, trate de hacer lo yo y Cho no me quiso ayudar- Suspiro la chica_

 _-pero Sabrina, como puedo decirle eso, creerá que lo quiero quitar del camino para ganar- Explico el moreno_

 _-Entonces…pase lo que pase no dejes que muera, no importa si sale herido, pero no dejes que Cedric muera, me oíste… El no puede morir-_

Con forme pasaban las horas Sabrina se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, ya habían pasado 2 horas cuando fueron a socorrer a Fleur De La Coure, pero ni señales de Cedric y Harry, esto ponía mas nerviosa a Bee. Víctor quien había estado bajo el efecto Imperio hizo acto de presencia, pero aun nada de Harry o Cedric.

Harry apareció gritando y pidiendo ayuda para Cedric que estaba herido alegando que _El que no debe ser nombrado había vuelto_ , Todos entraron en pánico, por lo que Dumbledore llamo a la calma y trasladaron a Cedric al hospital. Nadie hablaba del tema, llego el día de despedir a las escuelas invitadas, por lo que se reunieron por los pasillos aledaños a los jardines para despedirse.


	7. 06 Vacaciones de verano

Capitulo.06: Vacaciones de verano

Neville fue con su abuela a visitar a sus padres, estaba ansioso tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su madre, este año que se fue pasaron tantas cosas. Cuando llegaron a San Mungo con su abuela el casi corrió a donde estaban sus padres, tomo una silla y se sentó tomando la mano de su madre.

-Hola mamá, hola, papá tengo que contarles algo- dijo el chico emocionado

-Neville-Dijo su abuela

-merecen saberlo, además cuando salgamos de Hogwarts pienso en hacerla mi esposa-

Alice miro a su hijo curiosa, como si esperara a que, su hijo terminara de explicar, Neville le Sonrio y le conto sobre su año en Hogwarts, le conto que ayudo a Harry durante las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos.

-Además, tengo Novia, les conté de Bee la chica que me gusta, ella es mi novia, se lo pedí semanas antes de salir a vacaciones-

\- ¿La invitaras a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros Neville? -Pregunto Augusta

-claro abuela, ya le escribí una carta invitándola-

Bee ayudaba a su hermano a secar los platos, cuando Theseus le saca el tema de la escuela, Bee solo pudo hacer una mueca, pero luego sonrió.

-supe que Neville te invito a pasar las vacaciones con el y su abuela- Theseus miro a Bee

-Si, Hermano sé que siempre vamos con Newt, pero quiero estar con Neville, no quiero ver a Rodolfus ni a Rabastan-Suspiro Bee

-Está bien, no me enojare, solo espero que si van a hacer algo con protección-Dijo Theseus en un tono serio

-Crees que con Neville vamos a hacer cositas, si mi novio apenas me toma la mano y cuando lo hace suda de los nervios-

-pero nunca esta demás explicarte como se hacen los bebés-

-Theseus, basta me avergüenzas- La chica salió corriendo a su habitación

Sabrina busco su maleta y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para ir a casa de su novio, un pequeño suspiro enamorado escapo de sus labios, termino de empacar sus cosas y miro hacia un lado de su habitación donde dormía su pangolín enroscado, se tiro en su cama, pero cayó al piso en el intento, avances olvidaba que era muy alta y apenas podía subir se ella sola de un salto.

-Bee tienes tus cosas listas-Theseus entro en la habitación de su hermana y la vio en el piso

-Si, ya casi solo falta que Poseidón entre en su jaula-

-Por cierto, que hacías en el piso-

-Estoy loca recuerdas, el piso y yo solo teníamos nuestra conversación habitual-Rio ella

Theseus negó y la ayudo a levantarse, para que ella metiera a su pangolín en su trasporte, mientras Theseus tomaba las maletas de su hermana y se dirigía a la puerta de ese enorme apartamento, caminaron por uno de los callejones y desvanecieron para llegar a la casa de los Longbottom, Theseus iba a llamar a la puerta, pero su hermana se adelantó golpeando emocionada. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un más alto Neville dejando sorprendida a la chica, no habían pasado ni dos meses y Neville ya era como 40cm más alto que Bee.

-Neville me has dejado pequeña y te has cambiado el cabello, no es justo como te voy a besar ahora, porque ya de puntitas apenas podía imagínate ahora tendré que subirme a una silla- dijo la chica haciendo reír al chico

-pero puedo hacer esto- le chico la abrazo alzándola en el aire

-Neville, cuidado esta mi hermano- Rio la chica viendo la cara de seriedad de su hermano

-lo siento-le extendió la mano

Theseus tomo la mano de Neville mirándolo a los ojos, dejando le claro que Bee era su hermanita y que si algo le pasa acabaría rogando que le perdonara la vida por romper el corazón de la Scamander menor. Neville tuvo un arranque de valentía que solo salía con Sabrina cerca y apretó levemente la mano de Theseus.

-Adoro a Bee y si tengo que dar mi vida por la seguridad y felicidad de ella, lo hare- Dijo Neville soltando la mano de su cuñado

-Estas, segura que los Slytherin no son los cobardes, aquí veo a un Gryffindor Bee- Dijo Theseus

-Bueno Theseus no tienes que ir al ministerio- Bee trato de hacer que su hermano se fuera rápido

Theseus negó y se despidió de su hermana, Neville llevo a Bee a dentro de la casa mientras la maleta flotaba detrás de ambos, Neville la invito a poner se cómoda mientras iba a la cocina para avisarle a su abuela que Bee ya había llegado.

-Hola Bee querida bienvenida- Augusta abrazo a Bee de manera cariñosa

-Hola Señora Longbottom-Sonrio la chica

Augusta fue a la cocina para luego volver con una charola con dos tasas de té e indicándole a Neville que le sirva el Té a Bee mientras ella va a la cocina por las galletas, Neville miro a su novia con una sonrisa mientras le llenaba la taza.

-Neville Cariño se va a rebalsar-rio ella

-Oh lo siento, que torpe- Dejo la tetera a un lado

-no, Neville no eres torpe solo algo distraído- Bee le tomo las manos

Neville la abrazo con fuerza, repitiéndole múltiples veces cuanto la quería y adoraba, mientras Bee reía y le acariciaba el cabello, Augusta llego con las galletas y se quedó mirando la escena en silencio un momento.

-Las galletas están listas- la señora Longbottom dejo las galletas sobre la mesa

-Gracias Abuela-Dijo Neville

-Muchas gracias, señora Longbottom-

-Por favor Bee, Dime Augusta- Sonrio la mujer

Neville miro a su abuela extrañado, al parecer estaba mas que feliz con Bee. Los dos jóvenes disfrutaron de su té y las galletas entre miradas tímidas, el amor entre ambos chicos era un amor puro e inquebrantable.


	8. 07 La Orden Del fénix

Capitulo.07: La Orden Del Fénix

Bee se quedó con los Longbottom hasta el inicio del año, por lo que ahora se encontraba revisando junto a Augusta Longbottom que Neville tuviera todo sus libros y artículos para el año escolar y por supuesto que Trevor estuviera en su caja transportadora.

-Bebé de mamá yo sé que quieres conocer el mundo, pero es importante que te quedes ahí hasta llegar al Colegio- Bee le hablo al sapo que estaba inquieto

-lo tratas como un niño, lo malcrías- se quejó Neville

-si yo no me preocupo por nuestro hijo sapo quien lo hará a ti se te escapa- lo encaro la Scamander menor haciendo reír a su novio

Los Weasly se acercaron a ellos, Ginny era la más emocionada por su amigo por lo que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a lo que Neville trataba de responder todas, Bee divertida se acercó a los gemelos quien también la interrogaron.

-Asi que pasaste todas las vacaciones con los Longbottom-Dijo Fred moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo

-vaya las noticias vuelan más rápido que una lechuza- Dijo Bee

-No te enojes tejóncita, sabes cómo es la abuela de Longbottom- Hablo George

Bee Miro a los Gemelos y luego hacían donde estaba su novio ahora hablando con Ron, se escuso con los Hermanos y camino hasta su novio.

-Hey Nev, las noticias de que pase las vacaciones contigo están en boca de todos-

-lo sé, mi abuela se excedió esta vez-

El pitido del tren indicando de que debían subir para asistir al Colegio, Bee se despidió de Augusta y subió al tren, se puso a caminar por el tren en busca de un compartimiento, mirando los compartimientos vacíos vio uno en el que estaban sus amigas.

-Bee- La saludo una de sus amigas

-Hey chicas, como estuvieron sus vacaciones- Bee se sentó para poder conversar con sus amigas

-Bien, pero no tan buenas como las tuyas- Rio Chelsea

-Por cierto, alguien ha sabido algo de Cedric- Bee sonaba preocupada por amigo

Las chicas lo visitaron en San Mungo unos días antes y ya se veía bien, Bee se quedo tranquila con lo que le contaron, ella visito a Cedric los primeros días en que estuvo internado, pero después ya no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, se le partía el corazón ver a su amigo en tan mal estado.

-Oigan siento que este año no serán tan distinto al anterior- Chelsea estaba seria

-También digo lo mismo, algo me dice que un caos se avecina desde el primer día-

Bee miro por la ventana y dio un suspiro, habría un momento donde nada alterara la paz del colegio, solo pedía un momento de paz, pero era mucho pedir con el regreso de _"quien no debe ser nombrado"_ , la situación estaba difícil Dementores rondando Inglaterra. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

-Bee despierta ya llegamos-

-rayos, me quede dormida- Bee se froto los ojos

-Tranquila Nena-Rio nerviosa Ane Bonny, Bee miro a su amiga pero prefirió no preguntar

Las chicas bajaron, hablando de su banda favorita y de cómo el baterista se mantiene con el pasar de los años, cuando llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron rápidamente y miraron hacia la mesa de profesores y el director empezó su discurso de bienvenida y presentando a los nuevos profesores de este año, pero una risita le interrumpió y la nueva profesora se paro para dar un discurso, todos miraron con cara de extrañeza.

-gracias señor director por sus amables palabras de bienvenida y que hermoso es ver sus brillantes y sonrientes rostros sonriéndome-

-Si claro, estamos todos tan contentos-dijo Chelsea con voz baja

-Estoy segura de que todos seremos muy buenos amigos-

-eso delo por hecho profesora-dijo Sarcástico Rolf

-El ministerio siempre a considerado que la educación de jóvenes brujos y hechizeros es de vital importancia, aunque cada director a traído algo nuevo a esta histórica escuela-

-Algo que no sepamos-Anne Bonny rio

-El progreso solo por progresar, no puede continuar, hay que preservar lo preservarble,

perfeccionar lo que se debe de perfeccionar y eliminar las prácticas que deberían prohibirse- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y con una risita se volvió a sentar

Todos aplaudieron de manera sínica, nadie estaba interesado realmente en la profesora, pero nadie sospechaba de las verdaderas intenciones de la profesora, creo que los pocos que lo notaron fueron Hermione, Harry y Bee, en la casa de Gryffindor las cosas estaban tensas, ya que debido a los sucesos del año pasado y con el ministerio metiendo sus narices en Hogwarts las cosas se pondrían difíciles de lo que ya estaban. La cena paso entre las charlas de los alumnos cuando llego la hora de ir se a sus respectivas casas, Bee se quedó hablando con Hannah, Zach y Chelsea sobre lo que iba a pasar con el ministerio.

-Este será un año mas oscuro de lo que pensamos-Dijo Hannah

-estoy de acuerdo, Theseus me dijo que el ministerio tiene la vista sobre Harry-Dijo Bee abrazando a Poseidón

-Este año debemos tener mas cuidado con lo que hacemos, si ya se que somos la casa que mejor se porta pero el año pasado muchos de nosotros rompimos las reglas con el torneo-suspiro Zach

-Estoy de acuerdo con Zach este año debemos ser los que menos nos notemos, el caos es oferta de las otras casas-Dijo Chelsea

Bee pensó en que quizás este año tendrían que con mayor razón romper las reglas, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor creían que eran la casa mas débil, pero estaban equivoacados un Hufflepuff enojado era peligroso. Mientras tanto en la casa de los leones Harry se acercó a Seamus y Dean.

-Que tal tu verano Dean-pregunto Harry

-Bien, aun que mejor que las de Seamus- Dijo Dean riendo

-mamá no queria que volviera este año-Dijo Seamus irritado

-pero porque-Pregunto Harry

-Bueno, por ti y por lo que dice el profeta sobre la muerte de Diggory-encaro Seamus

-y como sabes que Cedric Diggory esta muerto acaso viste su cuerpo después del torneo-Dijo enojado Harry dejando a un callado Seamus

Toda la sala común de Gryffindor estaba en silencio, si Cedric Diggory estaba vivo o no solo una persona lo sabia, pero por desgracia no excistia la confiaza para preguntar en la casa de Hufflepuff, por otro lado, Bee aún seguía hablando con Hannah, Chelsea.

-Este año nadie de los chicos quiso ser prefecto y la profesora Sprout hizo la excepción-Dijo Hannah

-Asi que Hannah y yo somos prefectas, somos como dos mamás Tejonas cuidando a los más jóvenes, además les sirve para practicar para cuando sean madres-Dijo Chelsea divertida

Era lindo poder estar como cuando eran pequeñas, Anne Bonny llego al año siguiente que ellas entraron, con el tiempo Hannah se fue distanciando, pero ahora se habían vuelto a unir. Neville por su parte tenia que con vivir con toda la tensión en Gryffindor lo que lo llevo a preguntar se si en Hufflepuff seria lo mismo, si estarían igual de tensos por la situación de Diggory, asi que subió a su cuarto para escribirle un mensaje a Bee, tendría que buscar la forma de usar algo que llevara rápidamente el mensaje, podría usar un hechizo transportador, pero si salía mal quizás quien vería la carta y seria blanco de burlas, también podía usar a Trevor, pero se perdería en el camino, entonces lo supo el hurón de Parvati, él podría llegar hasta la casa de Hufflepuff sin problema alguno. Cuando termino la carta bajo para pedirle ayuda a su compañera.

-Parvati, podrías…ayudarme con algo-pidió Longbottom

-Claro, dime que necesitas Neville-La chica le respondió amable

-Tu hurón conoce todo Hogwarts cierto, crees que pueda llevar una carta a Hufflepuff-

-ya se a que viene esta pregunta y no hay problema con tal de ayudar a un amigo enamorado-rio la morena

Como dijo Patil, el hurón sirvió de mensajero llevando las cartas, Bee pensó que podría usar a Poseidón también para que no abusaran del pequeño hurón de la amiga de su novio, al menos Poseidón no tendría problemas para entrar a la casa común de Hufflepuff ya que Bee lo entreno para que golpeteara con su cola al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff, algo útil para el mamífero en caso de querer hacer sus necesidades naturales.


End file.
